Coast dabbling has become one of the modern major leisure activities in summer. Among various floats, an inflatable rubber raft provided with a blade assembly is quite popular. The blade assembly of the rubber raft includes a bent rod connected to a blade member at its central portion; pedals are connected to the rod outboard from the blade member. The bent rod has an excessive length ad can not be carried easily. Moreover, the conventional blade member is detachable from the blade assembly and thereby is apt to be mislaid. Furthermore, the conventional pedal is formed by two associated cover members so that water tends to collect in a gap existing therebetween such that a bad smell is produced.